Silent
by garekinclong
Summary: Annie takkan pernah menjawab pertanyaan yang terus menerus dilantunkan oleh Bertolt, walaupun jawabannya sudah ada sejak lama. (Bertolt/Annie gagal. Note/Warning di dalem. Dedicated for Annie Leonhart's Birthday!)


"Hei, Ann,"

"Hn."

"Mengapa kamu menolongku, padahal kita juga tidak kenal dekat?"

Annie memilih menyeduhkan teh tawar ke cangkir tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

* * *

**[ Silent ]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **by Hajime Isayama

**This fic** by garekinclong

**Note/Warning:** Bertolt/Annie gagal. Fluff gak yakin. Romance gak yakin. Ending alay. Semoga gak jenuh.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Annie,"

Gadis bersurai pirang yang merasa dipanggil namanya hanya menggumam, atau diartikan oleh Bertolt, si penumpang tempat tinggal.

Bertolt Hoover, meninggalkan kampung halaman demi mencari nafkah di kota besar. Namun, tentu saja, Bertolt sama sekali tidak kepikiran mengurus kebutuhan yang sebenarnya adalah kebutuhan primer; rumah.

Sampai ia bertemu Annie Leonhart, mantan teman satu angkatan baik SMP, SMA, maupun kuliah.

Dan Bertolt masih mempertanyakan mengapa tiba-tiba saja Annie menawarkan untuk menginap, atau bertempat tinggal di rumahnya.

Sampai sekarang.

"Bert, sarapan sudah siap?"

"Sudah, kok. Sudah ada di meja makan—eh tunggu, bukan itu!"

Annie tak menghiraukan kicauan Bertolt. Karena ia tahu, pasti Bertolt akan menanyakan hal yang sama. Dengan pengolahan kalimat monoton. Annie amat bosan.

Selagi Annie menyantap sarapan dengan khidmad, Bertolt masih saja setia untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat penasaran."

"Bahkan saat bekerja pun aku masih memikirkannya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat gaji dan predikat pegawai teladan kalau hanya memikirkan hal sepele."

"Eh. Tidak sepele juga, sih, tapi kan..."

Tisu menyapu bersih bibir Annie. Annie telah menjalankan aktivitas paginya dengan tuntas. _It's time to work_.

"Bert, jangan lupa untuk menyuci pakaian hari ini. Kalau _dalaman_ku (sengaja di italic biar maksud), tinggalkan saja di baskom."

Annie Leonhardt sukses melarikan diri dari hujatan Bertolt dengan motor _matic_ keluaran lawas, namun tampak baru karena Annie adalah perawat barang yang baik.

Bertolt mendesah panjang.

**(Annie masih enggan memberikan alasannya karena belum merasa 'inilah waktunya'.)**

.

.

.

Annie berangkat lebih pagi dari Bertolt, dan Annie pulang lebih lama dari Bertolt. Jangan salahkan pekerjaan Annie, ia hanya pegawai bank biasa.

Bertolt hanya mempermasalahkan waktunya untuk berbicara dengan Annie. Bukan pekerjaan, atau jam kerja.

Seringkali ketika mereka sudah selesai makan malam, Annie pergi ke kamarnya sendiri dan lekas tidur.

Bertolt mangkel.

Di hari Sabtu maupun Minggu, walau Annie libur, tetap saja Annie memilih menutup rapat bibirnya dan menganggap Bertolt adalah manusia tak kasat mata.

Yang Bertolt tahu, Annie sangat sudi untuk meladeninya seperti bebersih kamarnya, membuatkan kopi ketika Bertolt lembur (jika sempat), dan sebagainya. Namun tidak untuk pertanyaan itu.

Ah, ada suatu peraturan yang berlaku di sini.

**[Sebagai balasan atas diperbolehkannya Bertolt Hoover tinggal di rumah Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover diharuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan tidak boleh mengeluh sama sekali.]**

Tapi terkadang Annie masih teringat masa-masa dimana ia mengerjakannya sendirian, sebelum Bertolt datang. Kebiasaan lama belum begitu pudar, itulah alasan mengapa Bertolt agak terkejut melihat di almari penyimpanan pakaian, baju-bajunya sudah tertata rapi (pengecualian untuk dalaman).

Untuk kata-kata terakhir, tidak pernah dalam sejarah hidupnya ia mengeluh kesal atas peraturan yang sebenarnya tidak konyol di atas. Masalah hidupnya hanya;

1. Kapan tabungannya membludak agar ia tak perlu merepotkan Annie untuk tinggal di rumahnya (Bertolt merasa kehidupan Annie terusik karenanya)

2. Kapan ia bisa beli rumah sendiri (Alasan sama seperti tadi)

3. Kapan Annie menjawab pertanyaannya (Kali ini, malah kehidupan Bertolt yang terusik)

Bertolt tengah menyiapkan makan malam, setelah mendarat dengan selamat di rumahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, rumah Annie.

Pekerjaannya sebagai bendahara di cabang Departemen Pertanian tidak begitu memusingkan, hanya banyak waktu lembur mengerjakan di rumah daripada di kantor.

Namun terkadang Bertolt sering keluar kota untuk rapat dan seminar, meninggalkan Annie. Tapi, mengingat Annie pribadi mandiri dan tangguh, pasti ia bisa menjaga diri baik-baik. Apalagi, mungkin Annie sangat senang atas ketidakhadiran Bertolt dalam kesehariannya meski hanya sesaat.

**(Annie merasa kesepian, diluar faktor karena berbagai pekerjaan rumah ditanggalkan.)**

.

.

.

Bertolt tidak menolak kenyataan bahwa ia adalah 'pembantu' Annie.

Seringkali teman Annie berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan cukup terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Bertolt.

Mereka tahu kalau Annie memang dekat dengan kaum Adam, tapi mereka tak menyangka bahwa Annie tinggal satu rumah dengan salah satu makhluk kaum Adam.

Beberapa diantaranya, Bertolt sering mendengar bahwa ia dicap sebagai 'suami' Annie. Lainnya, kacung, pesuruh, pembantu, budak, rentenir.

Agak konyol juga kalau Bertolt dianggap rentenir. Memang muka-mukanya sangar? Badan memang menjulang tinggi, tapi wajahnya alim masih belum bisa dianggap bertampang seperti oknum-oknum penipu ulung.

Maka, untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, Bertolt membungkuk di hadapan teman-teman Annie, sekaligus Annie sendiri.

"Namaku Bertolt Hoover, hanyalah lelaki tunawisma yang menumpang di sini atas kebaikan hati Nona Annie Leonhart."

Setelahnya, Bertolt tidak lagi dicap sebagai pembantu deelel oleh mereka. Melainkan 'calon bapak rumah tangga yang barokah'.

**(Annie mengulum senyum lebar dengan rona merah di pipinya, saat teman-temannya sibuk menggosip.)**

.

.

.

"Annie, aku sudah punya cukup uang untuk membeli rumah."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Annie tersedak teh hangat yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Tidak ingin terlihat (sangat) terkejut, Annie melanjutkan acara _morning tea_.

"Jadi, mungkin... Ini yang terakhir kalinya aku bertempat tinggal di rumahmu. Setelah ini kau pasti senang karena aku terus-menerus mengganggumu."

Bertolt dan sifat rendah hatinya, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat menohok batin Annie.

Tapi, Annie terlihat tenang dan santai. Terlihat tidak terlalu memusingkan diri.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Selamat, Bert."

Bertolt tersenyum. Melepas apron yang biasa ia kenakan sebelum memasak, beranjak pergi ke kamar.

"Eh, Ann, tidak berangkat?"

"...Aku mau menghabiskan sarapanku dulu."

"Baiklah, aku mau beberes dulu."

Sepeninggalan Bertolt, Annie hanya menatap _omelette_ di hadapannya dengan merengut. Apalah, nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Membiarkan setengah _omelette_ menunggu untuk dilahap.

Annie linglung. Perasaannya terombang-ambing. Melupakan bahwa ia harus berangkat kerja sekarang juga.

**(Annie sempat salah memberikan formulir kepada pelanggan. Dan di batinnya, lebih baik kehilangan pelanggan daripada kehilangan **_**dia**_**.)**

.

.

.

Yang mengherankan dari Annie adalah sikap dingin dan acuh-tak acuhnya pada sesama.

Annie terkenal dengan orang yang tak suka ikut campur dalam masalah biasa maupun serius. Sekali berurusan dengannya, mungkin beberapa tulangmu sudah retak.

Atas dasar itu, Bertolt masih sering mempertanyakannya.

Padahal, dirinya dan Annie bukan teman dekat. Hanya teman seangkatan yang bertemu secara misterius di warung kecil.

Bertolt juga asal ceplos karena bangga menyandang gelar tunawisma.

Dan kalian sudah tahu, beberapa saat kemudian Annie mengumandangkan penawaran simpati.

'_Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku, asalkan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga kau yang urus. Dan jangan mengeluh._'

Bertolt menganggap itu guyonan garing Annie. Tapi setelah mie ayamnya direcoki garam lima sendok makan, si genter mengangguk yakin. Menerima tawaran setelah menimang-nimang, daripada nyewa apartemen dengan uang receh yang dibawa dari kampung. Bukan hasil ngamen.

Kemudian, Annie menyarankan lowongan pekerjaan, dan mengajarkan berbagai hal ketika akan diwawancarai.

Bertolt sangat bersyukur, sampai saat ini, karena telah bertemu Annie.

Jadi, kapan pertanyaannya terjawab?

Bertolt terlihat frustasi ketika mengemasi pakaiannya dalam koper.

**(Annie sebenarnya tak ingin mengambil keputusan nekat, tapi itu demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintai****nya.)**

.

.

.

Annie pulang dengan tampang kusut. Lebih kusut dari biasanya. Lebih masam dari biasanya.

Bertolt menyambut dengan menu makan malam mewah.

Keduanya terpengkur dalam keheningan di ruang makan. Hanya suara sendok berdenting nyaring dengan piring, serta kecapan Bertolt seperti anak kecil belum mengenal adab makan dan minum.

Lelaki mancung itu tidak mengharapkan kata perpisahan yang menyakitkan dari si wanita.

"Bert,"

Bertolt berhenti mengunyah. Makanannya tersimpan di pipi kanan yang membentuk gunung. Mungkin kalau ditabok Bertolt keteteran memuntahkan isinya.

"Katakan lagi."

Makan melewati kerongkongan, membuat Bertolt leluasa dalam berkata. "Apanya?"

Annie meneguk jus jeruk santai, "Yang biasanya."

"Ah, yang mana, Ann?"

"Jangan mulai pikun. Kamu masih muda, juga."

Bertolt mikir keras. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, banjir, tsunami apalagi, tiba-tiba saja Annie begitu?

Kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk, seolah-olah baru saja teringat.

"Ann, kapan kamu kurusan."

Annie terhenyak. Siap melempar garpu kapan saja dengan gerak refleksnya.

"Goblok. Bukan yang itu."

"Terus yang mana si—"

Bertolt dengan muka haho pangkat lima barulah ber-oh ria dengan melantangkan suaranya. Kedua telapak tangan menggebrak meja makan, sempat membuat piring Annie yang masih ada sisa-sisa makan terlempar. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah wajah cantiknya ditaburi sisaan tersebut.

"Mengapa kamu menolongku, padahal kita juga tidak kenal dekat?"

Annie menarik nafas, mempersiapkan kata demi kata yang siap diluncurkan.

"Karena," Jedanya membuat Bertolt penasaran tingkat dewa titan.

"...aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Bertolt Hoover."

**(Annie sudah mempersiapkan jawaban itu sejak lama, sejak kali pertamanya Bertolt bertanya.)**

.

.

.

Bertolt Hoover menghilang tanpa jejak di kamarnya, pagi ini.

Annie yakin, Bertolt sudah bebas tanpa perlu menjadi hantu gentayangan, mendengar jawabannya tadi malam.

Seperti yang dispekulasikan; sepi.

Annie pernah membayangkan kalau Bertolt akan pergi lebih lama dari seminar atau rapatnya di luar kota. Dan itu terjadi hari ini.

Mungkin saja mereka akan bertemu di jalan, atau dimanapun, tapi tidak lagi di rumah nyaman nan sederhana miliknya.

Annie menyesal untuk tidak mencegah Bertolt.

Tapi Annie lega karena sudah mengutarakan perasaannya.

Biarlah. Mungkin Annie akan menemukan jalan kehidupannya yang lebih baik, setelahnya.

Dan karena tak ada makan malam, Annie memilih pergi ke warung makan dekat perempatan jalan sepi kesukaannya. Terakhir kali ia di sana ketika kali pertama ia bertemu Bertolt setelah sekian lama.

"Pak, mie ayam dua porsi pakai saos satu bungkus gede sama kecapnya satu botol. Kalau bisa pakai garam sepuluh sendok—gula, ya, satu kilo. Oh, sayurannya dibanyakin. Tambah perkedel sayap."

Frustasi. Annie menatap nanar sendok dan garpu.

Si penjual mie agak kopyor mendengar pesanan Annie. Tapi, pembeli adalah raja. Raja itu absolut. Dan penjual mie agak kelabakan membuatnya.

Selang setengah jam, si penjual mie menyodorkan mie ayam yang sudah tersuguh dengan nikmat dan saji walau bahan-bahannya binal sekali.

"Mbak, saya maklum saja," Si penjual mie menyuguhkan es teh yang syukur-syukurnya tidak terkena pesanan ngawur Annie. "Saya juga pernah muda. Mbak galau tingkat anak labil, ya."

Annie menyantap tanpa protes, di setiap mie yang diembatnya terasa nikmat meski rasanya bercampur aduk. Ya, sama seperti perasaan Annie.

Tanpa Bertolt, semuanya begitu hampa.

Annie pun tidak akan pernah bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Bertolt," _sluurp_ (suara embatan mie) "Andai kamu tahu," _sluurp "_kalau aku," _sruurupupuupup _(suara embatan mie kepanjangan) _"_tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi—"

"...Ann?"

Annie menangkap suara sakral. Suara yang selalu mengiringinya tiap hari, suara lembut namun enak didengar.

Matanya beralih dari mie ayam kobokan ke manik pria yang dipujanya; Bertolt.

"Hah, Bert? Kok kamu..."

"Untunglah, sudah kuduga kamu di sini!"

Bertolt cengar-cengir dan tiap langkahnya mulai memperpendek jarak mereka.

Pantat besarnya mendarat dengan mulus di kursi, bersebelahan dengan Annie.

"Ya ampun Ann, itu mie atau racun tikus..." Komentar Bertolt melihat makanan jejadian yang dinikmati Annie.

"Ta-Tapi—Kok.."

Tangan kekar lelaki itu menggenggam erat tangan Annie.

"Aku tak jadi membeli rumah,"

Annie semakin terperangah. "Kok bisa?"

Bertolt merogoh saku, dan mengeluarkan _box_ berukuran kecil. Annie mengetahui isinya setelah tutup _box_ kecil itu dibuka—menampakkan cincin berlian dan kilauannya yang dapat membuat sipit mata.

"Bert...? Itu... apa..."

"Jangan bercanda. Masa kamu gak tau kalau ini cincin."

"Aku nggak sebego kamu kali—t-tapi, maksudmu apa...?"

Bertolt tersenyum jantan. Mengambil cincin itu dengan hati-hati dan mempersembahkannya ke Annie.

"Aku beli ini pakai tabunganku yang niatnya buat beli rumah." Bertolt mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Jadi, Annie, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kamu membangun rumah tangga yang sejahtera bersamaku?"

Annie menahan nafas.

Terkesima. Terkejut. Marah. Kaget. Senang.

Semuanya seperti mie ayam yang masih tersisa satu mangkok, yang satu mangkok lainnya sudah habis dilalap kegalauan Annie.

Ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"...tentu saja aku mau, bego."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan, disaksikan oleh pemilik warung yang menatap haru dan _flashback_ masa lalu dengan istrinya. Juga oleh mie ayam penambah perasaan diare tujuh hari tujuh bulan.

Mereka kembali ke rumah (syukur karena si penjual mie menggratiskan mie ala kadarnya dan nista), dan merencanakan segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan.

Untuk rumah, cukup rumah milik Annie saja. Karena cinta mereka tumbuh bersama di sana.

* * *

**a/n**: kenapa sih gue suka telat kalo bikin birthday fic. Kenapa sih gue suka telat beberapa jam dan baru bikin tiga jam sebelon pergantian hari.

Gue mangkel kampret. Gue gagal faham ama diri sendiri.

Happy Birthday Annie Leonhart! Semoga kamu bahagia bersama Bertolt uwu /ea /author alay

Maaf kalau di awal gaje di akhir makin gaje. You know me lah, kalo gatau juga rapopo sih. Jadi maafkan atas segala sesuatu di sini. Makasih udah mau berkenan untuk baca.

Sebenernya pekerjaan mereka bedua terinspirasi oleh kakak saya. Yang cewe jadi pegawe bang, yang cowo jadi orang bapeluh. Awh. /author alay season dua

Makasih udah mau berkenan untuk baca! /author ngucapin dua kali gegara amnesia season sepuluh

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
